Looking to the Moonlit Sky
by Eternal MoonPeach Goddess
Summary: A new story of the result of the Battle with Galaxia. A prequel.


THIS FANFICTION WAS WRITTEN ON DECEMBER 31, 2009 AT THE BELOW SAID TIME. IT WAS POSTED ON THE FIRST OF JANUARY AS A NEW WAY TO START MY FANFICTION WRITING YEAR. : ) PLEASE ENJOY!

To all my dear readers, welcome. : ) An original fanfiction based off of work credited to someone else by me! : ) In other words, I wrote this fic, and I base it off of works that I did not write/create/have a hand in creating/etc. Please read knowing this, and all is well.

Enjoy my story. Please review kindly after. Much like a yogi calmly advises his philosophy to the world; gently explain the flaws that you see in this story and the good you see in it as well.

~*~

_A nightmare enfolds  
A shaking girl trembles in her sleep. Visions of horrible monsters flood her mind, and her eyes just won't open_

_Galaxia.... my name is... Galaxia. I will be YOUR downfall, Sailor Moon_

Usagi awoke screaming, her heart thudding in her chest.

The moonlight illuminated her room, mostly blue. She clutched at her pink and white bunny comforter in terror, her face pale and her entire form shaking.

Her life was being stolen in front of her and there was nothing she could do about it. Mamoru, Makoto, Ami, Minako, Rei. Oh, Rei. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru were all gone. Chibiusa had returned to the future, and had tried to come back, sensing Usagi's torment across time, but her mother had forbade it for it was essential to let fate work itself out. Intervening would result in dire consequences, and more grief than they had started with.

Curse you Fate, Usagi whispered, her voice shaking with her body. Angry tears forced their way out from her ocean blue eyes, falling on the blanket covering her. Her long, loose blond hair curtained her face from the moonlight, which was a mistake because a child of the moon could only benefit and heal from the sight of moonlight. Usagi was too shaken to notice, or even care.

The only people who could help her now were the three Lights, posing as male singers; they were actually females that came from a faraway place. A place that their Princess Kakyuu, one who could also help Usagi, and the one whom they guard with their love and their lives, also originated from. They had come to seek the help of Sailor Moon, renowned far and wide across the universe. They had seen her shining star healing and helping the people of Earth from afar and knew that she was their only hope. Their home Kinmoku destroyed, they had nowhere to go and no one to turn to.

Except her.

One of the Lights, Seiya, fell in love with Usagi. Usagi's heart ached every time Seiya showed her kindness and tried to protect her. Seiya didn't seem to mind that Usagi's heart belonged to another. A man that actually resembled the star fighter. But Usagi, a girl who knew hearts well, knew that Seiya ached for her love. Sometimes Usagi found herself willing to return the love, not really caring that Seiya too was female. The only thing that stopped her was the need to keep from hurting Seiya. From betraying her and the need to leave her one day. Also, she needed a hard heart for a little while, so she could defeat Galaxia without her emotions getting in the way.

Usagi knew better than to cut herself off from people, however. Doing so would be a win for the heartless, cold and cruel beauty that was Galaxia. She needed love and alliances. It's just a romantic or soul-mate type of person was not going to be necessary now.

The shaking had stopped just moments before this last thought entered her mind. As she calmed down she shook all her thoughts from her mind, allowing a meditation state to overcome her and bring her peace. That's all she wanted right now.

Peace.

Something Galaxia was more than willing to take from her.

There was the sound of a smothered muffling.

Usagi looked absently down and saw that the comforter that she was clutching so strongly was held around a small figure, smothering it, a black cat who was standing on her thighs just beneath it.

Luna, to be precise. Apparently, she had been trying to help Serena who had been suffering from her nightmare, so she had climbed on top of the girl, only to have Serena bunch of the comforter above the cat's head and around it, encasing Luna in the warm folds of the fabric, but also removing all sources of air for the feline as well.

"Luna, sorry". Usagi let go of the comforters abruptly and released the poor cat from her agony.

Luna coughed. "It's quite all right, dear. Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" The look of concern in the eyes of an old friend warmed Usagi to the core.

"Yes, but it's okay now". She took Luna into a gentle embrace. "You're here now. And the pain will be gone for a while, as long as I'm awake".

Usagi's words worried Luna, and she said nothing, unsure of what to say to such a strong and young girl. A girl who carried the world's well-being, and maybe even the universe's, on her small, young, maidenly shoulders.

*

"Mother, I'm going to school. Please take care of Luna, Artemis, and Diana. Goodbye". Usagi said these words warmly to her mother, her voice shaking on the last one, knowing that it was the last time she would see her. Or perhaps one day she might, but the look on her mother's face told her that she had sensed something odd with her daughter's demeanor.

Usagi was well on her way to school, for what she thought might be the last time. She put on her best cheerful smile and half-skipped to school. She might as well enjoy it.

She was actually early today, which was actually becoming routine for her now. Losing everyone that was the most important in her life had actually led her to become more responsible. The downside was that she no longer did the things that brought her pleasure anymore, so she had extra time on her hands to get to places earlier. Being with people made her forget stuff sometimes and so she did her best to spend time with Shingo, her mother and father, her classmates and other non-senshi friends. Especially those that she no longer had time for because of her senshi duties.

As she sat down at her desk, she looked around the room to where her dear friends actually sat. Ami would sit up in the front, wearing her glasses and seriously listening to everything the teacher had to say. Minako would usually sit to Usagi's left and gossip with her during class time, usually earning glares and scoldings from the teacher if he cared enough that day. Seiya would try to sit behind Usagi so that she could make fun of Usagi's odangos.

'Yo, Odango. What's up?' Seiya would say.

Naru was also in the class, as was Umino and they were both here today. They and a few others came and gathered around Usagi's desk. Naru most of all noticed that Usagi was not herself.

"Usagi, have you not been eating? You look pale and you lost a few pounds". Worry etched in the delicate curves of Naru's face showed genuine concern for her old friend.

Usagi smiled, touched. "Yes, I'm fine Naru. I've just been tired and a little sick. It's really nothing to worry about".

Naru and Umino quickly glanced at each other. Her lie wasn't very convincing, but the two remained silent anyway. Naru was going out with Umino since before they entered high school. Umino had long since gotten rid of his glasses, and had gotten contacts. He was actually quite handsome. Usagi would remember the Diamond Princess that they had saved from Queen Beryl's henchmen (now known as Endymion's Generals) and that she too wore glasses like Umino and had also looked quite beautiful without them. She almost laughed at the memory, but a sharp pain of nostalgia made its way across her insides and she almost cried out at its strength.

Her friends all looked on silently, knowing that no matter how many millions of times they would ask her what was wrong or what they could do for her, she would never let them in on her pain. The worst thing was the pain looked like so much to bear. Usagi was a strong girl after all.

Within minutes, the girls all began chatting about little things to try and bring some brightness back to Usagi's face, and it worked a little as Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki walked in, also early for class.

Usagi spotted them, and she smiled as she saw the three of them looking at her.

They greeted her each in their own way, Yaten smiled and Taiki nodded politely, and then each did the same to Usagi's friends that they didn't know or really talk to.

"Yo, Odango" Seiya said in her manliest voice.

"Yo, Seiya" Usagi said, gently, smiling.

Naru smiled at Usagi. Somehow Usagi seemed happier when she was with Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Mina, Ami, and Makoto. And Rei too. They all somehow seemed to fit together perfectly. It made her hurt inside that she was no longer special to Usagi. Little did Naru and Umino know, however, that Usagi ached to be with them more than they could ever know. By keeping her distance from them, she was keeping them safe.

"I'll see you later", Naru said, hurt apparent ever-so-slightly on her face.

Usagi shook her head and got up. She threw her arms around Naru as if it were the last time she would ever embrace her and held on for a few minutes.

"Naru, I love you. Thank you for being my friend. I love you so much. You too, Umino", she said, looking up at him while still in Naru's embrace.

Naru's face spoke shock, but was pleased all the same. Tears that were held back for what seemed like such a very long time ran down the brown haired girl's face and she hugged Usagi back with all her strength. Umino just looked strained as he smiled and tried to look strong for his first love and good (best) friend Usagi and his current love Naru.

"I don't understand, Usagi. Why is there so much sadness inside of you?" she whispered so only the blond girl could hear.

"I don't know Naru" she shook her head at the lie, tears running down her own face. "I don't really know".

The class was watching the girls, and somehow _felt _the strong emotions emanating from the group of people associated with the blond, bun-and-pigtailed girl. Seiya looked away, unable to bear the pain that had lodged itself in Odango. Yaten stood, silent like most of the people in the room, shielding her true emotions from the world. Taiki stood, gentle sympathy on her face, but a determined strength also arose from her aura. The girls that had crowded around Usagi's desk earlier were in tears, somehow sensing the end of something that was once dear and beloved in their lives, in the form of this small, bunny-like girl. They all embraced Usagi, almost making a show, and they would have been if it weren't all actually happening, Usagi thought. The rest of the class looked on, wordless.

Once they had all settled down and the usual chatter of the classroom started up again, though with a more subdued feeling, the teacher walked in and started class. Throughout the lecture of homeroom, Usagi looked up at the door expectedly, half-hoping that Makoto, Minako, or Ami would walk in through the door, smiling and cheerful as always. Makoto with her medium-length, flowing brown hair and tall, feminine body. Her ponytail was high enough to brush the low doorway with. She would come in and lightly, playfully punch Usagi's arm, soft enough that it wouldn't even hurt, and say "What's up Odango?" she'd smile while playing with her rose earrings as she'd make plans to go to the arcade after school. Mostly that was so she could get a few glimpses of and start up a hint of a conversation with Furuhata Motoki, who worked there. Minako would waltz in cheerfully, and clumsily, probably whacking someone's book or even their face as she happily came inside the room. Occasionally, she would bump into desks or classmates and got annoyed stares, which she cheerily ignored. Her long blond hair with is red ribbon tie was the talk of the school, however, no matter how clumsy; she was still a beautiful girl. The boys would blush when they spoke to her. Ami, with her sweet smile and intelligent demeanor would walk in looking serious only when there was an exam or important assignment, otherwise her face would always be gentle and kind. She and Taiki would compete for higher grades and exam scores, one occasionally beating the other. Ami's gentle nature would attract many friends, and the girl wouldn't mind helping others to study either. Whenever love letters were mentioned around her, she would start getting fidgety and uncomfortable, though only a handful of people knew why. And together, the three would smile at Usagi with a heart full of love and acceptance.

Her friends. Were gone. They were gone. How alone she was.

Usagi shook her head. _No_. She looked to Seiya, Naru, Yaten, Umino, Taiki, and her other friends. She was only alone if she _let_ herself be.

She was _not_ alone. The thought struck her as oddly but wholly true, and her spirits lifted. She knew she could handle what was thrown at her. She was born to do it.

*

School ended, and Usagi cheerfully said goodbye to her friends, only she knowing that it was the last time that she would ever see them, no matter what the outcome was of the Great Battle. She walked out the front door and remembered something Rei said a long time ago, about friendship, but the words were vague now. Things were different.

No matter what, Usagi would be dead to them, and they dead to Usagi.

She stood in front of her school, looking up at it with hidden feelings. Feelings that she knew she would have to deal with later, when the time was right, and if she survived. She smiled, determined not to give into the darkness, to focus on love and light, trust in her friends and _never_ become weak. They were her new mottos. Her new way of life.

Breathe these into your system and you are invincible. She told herself.

She continued to wait until she saw the three lights emerge from the building with their things. They were silent as they spotted her and made their way down the five or so steps at the front of the school. They carried their school things with them as if they were moving. Students everywhere were staring at the famous trio, girls especially. Some whispered, many just stared.

It seemed like they were going somewhere. Were they moving? Were they going to quit school? Perhaps they had a photo shoot to go to and needed to take all their study things? All these and more the gossip mongers came up with stories for why the Lights had all their things in hand.

The three paid no mind, and as soon as they reached Usagi, who took one final look at the people around her and her own, beloved high school, she turned around. The four, having said their outer and inner goodbyes to their normal lives, turned and walked past the school gates for the last time.

*

Over to the Lights house they went, where Kakyuu was waiting with Chibi Chibi, who as the four came up to the door ran up to Usagi and jumped into her arms.

Usagi smiled and gladly took the little girl who resembled Chibiusa so much into her arms and kissed her hair softly.

Chibi Chibi smiled, wordlessly.

She set the red-haired girl down and Chibi Chibi ran off into the room with the incense burner, brought it back into the living room, and set it on the coffee table. It was already lit with normal incense, with Kakyuu's personal smell of the Sweet Osmanthus flower, and was coiling around the room, enhancing the state of the room with its scent. It was calming, which was very much what the six senshi needed right now.

Kakyuu began to talk about Galaxia's nature for the final time, to remember and take mental notes. She began to map out the journey to Zero Star Sagittarius that needed to be taken in order to get through Galaxia's set obstacles and what people may oppose them. She also reminded them that Galaxia may use dirty tricks, such as illusions of people that they were familiar with, but with intent to destroy them. They were all to remain suspicious of anything they came across. Finally, the plan to defeat Galaxia was determined, with several different methods and several different outcomes. If one senshi were to perish, the others were to do anything in their power to destroy her and keep her from throwing the universe off balance any more than she had. If only one survives, however then that one senshi would do their best or die trying. This was a life or death battle, she reminded them gravely. There would be no leaving comrades behind unless if the situation calls for moving forward to keep the others safe. The ultimate priority was keeping Princess Serenity from harm, and strong enough to be the ultimate defeater of Galaxia.

After much more discussion and inner battles to cut off ties with their lives, they transformed into their energy-wielding selves, and set off into the outer space to face the Great Battle, the final battle.

*

Everyone. Everyone was gone.

Usagi was the final survivor. Chibi Chibi alone stood by her side on Zero Star Sagittarius as she and Galaxia shared their personal motives for things.

Galaxia was in pain.

She did not understand nor did she ever experience love, kindness, joy, true light.

She thought she could gain all that, or something at all, by gaining power.

Now she learned how wrong she was, but by then it was too late. Kakyuu, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, and Sailor Star Maker had long since perished with earlier obstacles. Lethe and Mnemosyne had tried to thwart the group but Mnemosyne's compassion led Lethe to allow the group onward. In turn, the two senshi, Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne, had been killed by Galaxia for disobeying her. Now, Eternal Sailor Moon stood beside Sailor Chibi Chibi as she listened to Galaxia's story. Back and forth their heartfelt words flew, one spoke from the light and the other, from the dark.

Nearby, Sailor Vesta, Sailor Juno, Sailor Pallas, and Sailor Ceres were watching, wordless to their Princess and Galaxia but to one another terrified for Eternal Sailor Moon's safety.

Finally, an agreement was reached by Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor- no, Galaxia. Galaxia decided to believe in love and light, and she let go of darkness. The bracelet on her wrist cracked and broke, and Galaxia slowly dissipated into nothingness.

Eternal Sailor Moon burst into sobs. Everyone. _Everyone_. Was gone. She sobbed and held Chibi Chibi, allowing the pain to release itself through her screams of agony, through the tears she had held back in order to stay strong.

Mamoru, Chibiusa, Ami, Rei, Mina, Mako-chan, Haruka, Michiru, Sestuna, Hotaru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Kakyuu, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Mom, Dad, Shingo, Naru, Umino, Haruna-sensei from junior high school, all her friends from junior high and high school, that boy at the arcade that she once liked before Mamoru came along, Sailor V who was also Mina that she admired when she was young, everyone she had ever known and loved, was gone. _Galaxia_. Dead. No longer there for her to see.

The sobs came out in strong bursts. She couldn't stop them. Chibi Chibi's own eyes flooded at the sight of Eternal Sailor Moon's agony. Sailor Vesta, Juno, Pallas, and Ceres also looked on in pain at their Princess' tears.

Finally, they stopped, but only because a dark shadow began to make itself known.

Two glowing orbs the size of giant boulders shone through a large black cloak that was transparent but slowly materializing in the galaxy sky.

This was Chaos.

Usagi clenched her teeth, willing the sobs to stop. Willing the pain to leave her some strength to fight, or to do what she needed to.

But what? What did she need to do? Everyone was gone. Everything worth living for. What future was there?

She had little time to think, however as Chaos began to taunt her. She paid no heed.

She turned to Chibi Chibi, suddenly a sad, but sure smile on her face.

"Remember, Chibi Chibi. Always remember that light triumphs. Fear not the darkness as long as the light is inside of you. Fear it not. Never give up as long as stars can be born. Never give in". A few small tears fell. The pain was still so raw, but Eternal Sailor Moon would be victor.

'We are all lonely stars,' she thought to herself, finally understanding the motives for all of her foes, 'That is why we seek each other to be as one. One, that is how we all started'. Queen Metalia, Death Phantom, Pharaoh 90, Nehelenia, Galaxia, and Chaos all sought to be one with something. They all mistook power for that something. When it wasn't power at all.

It was love. The one thing Eternal Sailor Moon was sure of and knew was right in the universe. It was pure love, and a sense of belonging.

The Universe was much larger than people thought it was. How many lonely people inhabit it, hoping one day that separated-ness will die and togetherness will prevail? Such simple things run the Universe, yet these poor beings sought power and control, hoping to satiate the emptiness inside them.

Eternal Sailor Moon had all these thoughts rush to her mind as she made the final decision of her life as who she was, Tsukino Usagi no more, who had died as soon as she had transformed earlier. Right now she was Eternal Sailor Moon, and the decision that she made would be her last.

She decided to sacrifice herself to the cauldron, trapping Chaos inside. Chaos screamed at her, knowing full well what would happen to it, but she held the key to his end for now. She realized that if she did trap him, he would only be sealed away for so long. Where there is darkness, there is light. Where light shines, there darkness hides. There cannot be one without the other. If she decides to destroy the cauldron, then everyone would die. Nothing would be reborn, and the Universe would have no future.

Instead, her power, along with the power of the remaining senshi would aid in trapping Chaos for now.

Eternal Sailor Moon, her heart filled with love, pure spiritual love for the entire Universe, with compassion for those who act with hurt in their beings, with anger and fear and a lack of understanding, she held compassion. She held understanding. She held faith and hope and encouragement in her heart for the future of existence. She knew that all would be fine in the end, and yet, there would be no end.

With these feelings and final thoughts, Eternal Sailor Moon jumped into the Cauldron, calling upon Vesta, Juno, Ceres, Pallas, and Chibi Chibi, who by now had become Sailor Cosmos, and their power to assist her and guide her to do what must be done.

It was done.

As she felt her physical self leaving her and her shining star seed gradually emerged, she heard these final words from a familiar voice: "Like Eternal Sailor Moon did, when I receive the power to lose and save everything, that is when I truly become Sailor Cosmos".

Those last words drifted into her consciousness and slowly faded into a memory that would soon come to her later.

Her star seed floated across the expanse, the bright and beautiful white light that was the Cauldron. There was no sign of Chaos. It seemed that she had succeeded in trapping him. Her heart went out to his. She understood the need to fill the inner void inside. She never felt that way herself, because unbeknownst to her, she was such a pure being of light, that she never understood the need to befriend the harsh darkness. However, her eternal and forever compassionate self could understand any being and its pain and joy, and this allowed her to give them what others could not. Pure love.

A voice called out to her just then. A tinkling, yet firm female voice came from below. She looked down to see a beautiful woman dressed in sparkling garb, a large, elegant staff in her left hand floating near. They were the only beings in the Cauldron save for the melted stars that would once again be reborn.

'I am Guardian Cosmos. Cosmos Seed's Guardian Fairy' she telepathically spoke.

'Long ago, a shining star came here. She was carrying a small star's shell. That star had a similar shine to yours, Sailor Moon.' The Guardian smiled warmly.

She continued her message, not once moving her beautiful, statue-like lips. 'So you come here to throw your life into the Cauldron and start a new star's history? Or do you wish to live here as you are?' The Fairy smiled, waiting for Eternal Sailor Moon's star seed to respond.

She only thought it, and the message went through. 'As I am. I wish to be as I am, and one day see my loved ones again'.

With a quick, sharp movement, she aimed her staff at Eternal Sailor Moon's star seed, and a brilliant flash of light, unbelievably brighter even than the Cauldron's calming white caused Eternal Sailor Moon's star seed to change shape and disappear. She was being sent to live out her life. Unsure of what would await her after the bright light, she asked one final question of the Guardian.

'What of Chaos?' she spoke, with her mind.

'Chaos' core, Chaos Seed and Guardian Chaos both melted into the sea of the Cauldron. They might be born again'. The last thing Eternal Sailor Moon's star seed heard was, 'This is where stars and hopes are born'.

Then everything went blank.

*

Usagi awoke in a soft bed, but it was much different from her bed at home. There was no pink and white bunny comforter. There was no Luna at the foot of the bed, there was no Chibiusa sleeping by her side, even wetting the bed. There was nothing.

She awoke, and sat up abruptly. Her new, short hair was unkempt and was styled by her pillow. The digital clock next to her read 2:37 am. She shook her face to shake away the last of her sleepiness. She looked around. She was in an unknown apartment. What shook her to the core was that she was completely alone.

No senshi, no Mamoru, no Chibi Chibi, or Starlights. Just Tsukino Usagi, on her own.

That's when the panic started to rise. She would have screamed, but a better and smarter part of her told her to calm down. She quickly leapt out of bed, and went over to the open balcony. A soft summery breeze floated in and blew the open curtains slightly. It was a peaceful night, and she looked out the balcony to the city. From where she was standing, she could see Tokyo Tower, its bright lights shining and its structure incomparable to any other building.

Okay. So she was in Tokyo.

She was still in Japan. She looked around for the bathroom, finding it just across the giant expanse of a room in a room on the other wall. She washed her face with soap and water, wiping it on any old towel she saw that was clean, which all of them were, brushed her teeth with her finger, since she wasn't sure who the toothbrush belonged to, and combed her hair with a long pink comb that was sitting on the sink counter. She looked in the mirror finally and gasped.

She had aged to at least 1 year over 20. She was about 21 or 22. She was no longer a high-schooler. Was this large flat hers?

Nothing made sense. She had told the Cauldron Guardian that she wanted to live life as she was, not start a brand new life from anywhere! What about the time between 17 and 21? What about that? She lost four to five years of her life! What was the Guardian thinking?!

Suddenly, her stomach rumbled, so she found the kitchen, which was door-less but with a wall in the middle of the room, with two long counters lining each wall. Inside the fridge, she found some fruit which she munched eagerly to get her brain working.

Finally, she cleaned up her mess, and sat down on the bed again.

By this time, it was 4:00 am. She was so exhausted from the battle that she passed out on the bed.

Oh well, she thought. Whosever house it was would have to wait until she was done sleeping. She was pooped, and hadn't felt so relaxed in weeks.

She fell asleep as soon as her head rested against the soft, fluffy pillow. She slept for hours and through the sunrise, finally awaking a little after noon.

~*~

Hey guys. Wow. This story was done all in a matter of… maybe three hours? Minus about an hour for stuff, so two? I don't know what time I started but it was early morning. Two or three perhaps. Ended sometime around five or six am. Gah what a memory I have not got. :P

Now, for those of you going, this never happened, that never happened, I'd like to mention two things: 1) I followed the manga more than the anime, but I still followed the anime a little bit. You can probably see stuff and recognize stuff. If not, it's just a fanfiction. I get to make stuff up anyway. : P And 2) I changed certain aspects in here. Remember in the manga when she sacrifices herself in the Cauldron, she sees everyone again? Well, not in this one. She has a different fate in this one. I hope you all look forward to what I have in store for her. If you enjoyed this story please look forward to my other ones, and also I'd love to hear some feedback in the form of reviews. Thanks to those who read, those who faved, those who alerted, those who left reviews/feedback/and kind criticism.

I did not sleep AT ALL last night so I'm out of it. [the night before the morning that this was written which was the morning of Dec. 31]

Much love and light. : )

Music: None, Helium Vola while editing


End file.
